Learning the Truth
by ginnyrules27
Summary: When Harry Potter, Ginny Potter, Cooper Anderson, Burt Hummel and Carol Hudson-Hummel are transported to a mysterious room, it is for one reason only. To find out why one Teddy Lupin has run away from his home in Britain and to understand the dynamic of the New Directions. A Characters Read of 'Unexpected Journey'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N: All right, so in response to the poll on my blog, I have decided to start with a CR fic of _Unexpected Journey_. After that, I'll do one of _the Lion and I. _ Why? I'm bored, I like to write, I have no job and need some way to curb the endless boredom that is summer, etc.

The characters that will be in this story are: Burt Hummel (why? I like him), Carol Hummel-Hudson, Cooper Anderson (Why? …I really don't know), Harry and Ginny Potter.

Read and enjoy!

Harry was sitting at his desk at the Ministry, looking over what he might have missed. Where could his godson be?

"Potter!" Kingsley barked from the fireplace. "I thought I told you to go home an hour ago?"

"I'll be right out in a sec Kingsley," Harry said and Kingsley's glare softened upon seeing the state that Harry was in.

"Harry, we'll find him. It's been two weeks. Give it some time," the minister said and then left the floo. Harry got up and just as he was going out the door, he became enveloped by a bright light.

00

Ginny Potter was pacing the floor of Shell Cottage, wondering where Teddy would have run off.

"We've looked at Gringotts Gin," Bill said. "The goblins haven't seen him. Of course, even if they had, they wouldn't tell us. Confidentiality and all that noise."

Ginny nodded, not even listening to her brother. She had to know if Teddy was safe. What if he was hurt? Unable to heal himself because he never finished his seventh year?

"Gin," Bill said gently, "go to Mum's and spend time with Al and Lily. Fleur and I will tell you if we find out anything."

Ginny nodded again and got up. Hugging everyone goodbye, Ginny left but was quickly enveloped in the same white light as her husband had been.

00

Cooper Anderson sighed as he re-read the same page he needed to read for an exam in one of his classes. He didn't know why he was having trouble concentrating, but he was.

"Alex, could you turn the music down?" he asked his roommate. Said roommate only turned the roaring rap music up higher. Alex didn't need to study for anything.

"Stupid…" Cooper muttered and didn't even notice the white light that was enveloping him just as it had enveloped the Potters.

00

Burt Hummel pulled himself up from the car he was working on to accept a drink from his wife.

"Can you believe Kurt and Finn are in their last year of High School?" Carol asked. "It seemed like only yesterday Kurt was introducing us to one another."

"Time flies," Burt nodded as he drank the offered water. "But they still have time to focus on school, on sports and—"

"On Glee," both parents said at the same time, knowing how important Glee was to their boys. Neither one of them noticed the white light that had enveloped Cooper Anderson, Harry Potter and Ginny Potter.

000

In a room not unlike the Room of Requirements at Hogwarts, the five individuals found themselves wondering where the heck they were.

"Crud," Harry muttered. "What did I drink?"

"Hopefully the same thing I did," Ginny told him. Harry realized that Ginny was there and quickly embraced her with a hug. Over on the other side, Carol was doing the same thing with Burt and Cooper was standing around awkwardly.

"Who are they?" Ginny asked Harry, who finally noticed the remaining occupants. Harry had a hand on his wand, but tried to remain discreet about it in case they were muggles. One of the others was holding on the lone female of their group.

"Who are you?" the tall raven-haired boy asked. Harry looked at him, as if trying to assess a threat. Finding none, but noting the boy's odd accent, he said, "Harry Potter. You?"

"Cooper Anderson," the boy said. "Does anyone know why we're here?"

"Not a clue," Ginny said with a frown. "Thank Merlin Al and Lily were with my mum."

The elder man of the second group gave an odd look at Ginny's use of the word Merlin but didn't comment. A note fell from the ceiling and landed on Harry's head.

"Odd," Cooper raised an eyebrow and snatched it off of Harry's head before Harry himself had a chance to see the note.

_Welcome everyone! By now, you should all know each other's names—Burt, Carol, Ginny, Harry and Cooper. Would you like to know why you're all here? _

"Yeah," the man—Burt, Harry assumed—nodded. "I've got a tire shop to get back to."

_Time outside of this room has been stopped, so there's no need to worry about your families or your jobs. You are here to read—_

"Read?" Cooper groaned. "I do enough of that at college!"

"Hey, wait till you get a government job," Harry told the young adult.

_-read a story about one Ted Remus Lupin and the New Directions. Please enjoy! _

"Why did that sound like Nude Erections?" Ginny asked causing Harry to hide a snort by turning it into a cough.

"Who's Ted Lupin?" Burt asked.

"My godson," Harry said with a serious look on his face. "He ran off two weeks ago and we haven't found him."

A stack of papers falling from the sky and landing on Carol's head cut off Burt's retort.

"These people need to work on their aim," Ginny noted as Carol took the papers off of her cranium.

"Unless they intended to land them on their heads," Harry told his wife.

"Good point."

Burt handed the papers to Harry. "Here. You read them over, seeing as this has to do with your godson."

Harry took the papers and then, purely out of shock, read the summary aloud.

"Teddy's sick of it. Sick of the bulling, sick that he only has two friends and sick of the fact that none of the adults understand. He runs away one November night and moves in right next door to Santana Lopez. What happens when both worlds collide?" he read, and Ginny gasped.

"Who's Santana Lopez?" Cooper asked, curious as to how this pertained to him.

"A member of the New Directions," Carol told him. "Well, seeing as time has stopped, we might as well read. Harry, do you want to read first?"

"Sure," he nodded and flipped to the first chapter. " Unexpected Journey by Ginnyrules27."

"Odd name," Ginny noted.

"Chapter One," Harry ignored his wife's notation.

**Chapter One**

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING!**

"Of course this Ginnyrules27 doesn't own anything," Ginny said with a glower.

**Teddy sighed as he placed the letter on the bed. He was sick and tired of getting picked on at Hogwarts, no matter how many times his teachers stated that it was simply kids being kids.**

"What?" Harry gasped. "Why didn't we hear anything about this? McGonagall should have sent us a notice or something!"

Burt looked at Harry and remembered when he (Burt) found out that a bully had threatened Kurt's life. That had been the worst day of his life—not counting his heart attack. "Sometimes," he said with a sigh, "kids will try their hardest to hide their troubles from you."

"Experience?" Ginny asked with a kind smile.

"You have no idea," Burt said with a nod.

**"Yeah right," he scoffed as he slung the duffle bag he'd packed the night before. At school last year he'd turned seventeen which meant that the Trace was off of him. **

"What trace?" Cooper asked. Ginny and Harry looked at each other, as if conversing mentally, and then turned back to the group.

"Do you guys believe in magic?" Harry asked, deciding that he'd obliviate them later if he had to.

"No."

"Yeah!" Cooper nodded eagerly, earning odd looks from all the older members of the room. "What?"

Harry sighed. "Okay. Magic…well, it's real. Ginny and I, we can perform magic. I work within the Ministry and Gin was the captain for the Holyhead Harpies."

"The who?" Burt asked.

"All female Quidditch team," Ginny said with a proud grin. "Harry, love, they're probably going to want proof. Why don't you show them Prongs?"

Harry nodded and pulled out his wand. Then, he sighed and shouted "Expecto Patronum!"

Carol gasped as the silver stag charged out from the wand tip and Burt looked amazed.

"Cool," Cooper grinned. Harry watched Prongs fade away and then turned back to the group.

"So we all believe in magic?" he asked and had to smirk as Burt and Carol nodded their heads slowly. "Alright. Well, in our world, kids come of age at seventeen, which means the Ministry can't watch their magic and make sure that non-magic folk don't discover us."

"Not pretty," Ginny said. "I'm sure you've learnt about the Salem Witch Trials? Well, a lot of those people were underage witches—though most of them were non-magic."

"Let's get back to the story," Carol said after a few minutes of silence.

**The Ministry couldn't do anything to him if he chose not to go to school anymore.**

"No, but his grandmother can," Harry interrupted himself to add in. "Oh, Teddy'll rue the day I found this."

"Going to Andromeda the second we get out of here?" Ginny asked.

"You bet."

**He looked in regret at the note on his bed and grabbed it. He'd included one for his grandmother and his godfather but there was one he'd forgotten.**

_**Vic,**_

_**You're going to hate me for this but I've got to do it. I'm sick of it Victorie. Sick of the Slytherins going at me every day because my father was a werewolf.**_

"Werewolf?" Burt raised his eyebrows.

"Yep," Harry narrowed his eyes at Burt. If he was going to badmouth Remus…"

"I was just curious," Burt said hastily as he noticed Harry's glare. Regardless of what others thought, he was not an idiot and had no plans to get into a fight with a man who could curse him at a second's notice.

_**Sick of the Ravenclaws asking me questions I couldn't possibly know because my father was the best DADA**_

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ginny elaborated for the three muggles.

_**professor Hogwarts has ever known, sick of the Gryffindors asking me to make faces for them just because I can, and sick of the professors for doing nothing. I've had it, and I'm sick of being bullied while no one does anything.**_

_**Don't bother looking for me, you know I can change my description in an instant. Don't send me a Howler either. I'm 17, I know what I'm doing.**_

_**Love from**_

_**Teddy**_

"They are totally dating," Cooper smirked.

"Way behind the times," Harry shook his head. "Almost the whole family realized that. I think James and Bill are the only two who don't know yet."

"Bill's so thick it would take Teddy snogging the lights out of Victorie in front of him before Bill realized they were dating," Ginny shook her head. "I swear. Brilliant man, idiotic in terms of common sense."

**He enclosed that into the envelope holding the other two notes and then turned to his cat. Moony had been with him since he could remember, in fact Teddy was half convinced Moony was immortal.**

"I remember Harry did a series of spells around Moony just so he'd be convinced the cat was just very good at living when Teddy was thirteen," Ginny shook her head.

"Why?" Burt asked.

"Bad experience with old pets," Harry said simply.

**"Come on boy," he whispered, holding out his bag. Moony jumped into it and Teddy grabbed his bowls, a bag of food and some toys.**

**"Bye Harry," he whispered. "Bye Ginny. Sorry bout this but I don't want you possibly changing my mind."**

"So he leaves in the dead of night," Harry grumbled.

**He left via the window and walked a few miles before knowing no one would hear him leave. Focusing on Diagon Ally, he reopened his eyes to see the familiar ally. Only no one was around. He hoped Gringotts was still open.**

**"Yes?" the goblin at the door sneered.**

**"Are you open?" Teddy asked. The goblin's sneer turned into a smile.**

"Goblins?" Carol asked, getting dizzy from all the new information.

"Annoying things, never make deals with them," Harry said. "Although, the fact that the Wizarding world allows a race of creatures who are prone to rebel against the ministry the power to control the economy is extremely stupid."

"You've been hanging around Hermione too much again, love," Ginny said with a smile.

**"Why yes young wizard," he nodded. "We are."**

**He opened up the door but frowned when Teddy went to the transfer desk.**

**"Yes?" the goblin there asked.**

**"I'd like to transfer one half of all the gold in Vault 901 to American dollars," Teddy said. "I'd also like a way so that I may access the remainder of said gold at some point in the near future."**

**The goblin sighed and looked at the total.**

**"There are seven hundred thousand galleons in Vault 901," he said. "The most recent deposit was made by Mr. Harry Potter on April 31st. For each dollar that is requested, you will be charged five galleons. You will be given a total of 350,000 dollars.**

"Three hundred and fifty _thousand_!" Cooper said in shock.

"And that's half," Burt whistled. Harry must be pretty well off to be able to give his godson 350,000 dollars. Though he was confused about the galleons bit.

**For twenty galleons more, you can receive a bag in which you will have ready access to the rest of your money."**

**Teddy was gob smacked. His godfather had really done all that for him? Here he was, running away and his godfather just made sure his plan could work.**

"Stupid!" Harry whacked himself in the head with his hand.

**"Thanks!" he said as he paid. He placed the muggle money into his actual wallet while placing the galleon bag into his moneybag. Now all he needed was to find that international apperation point…..ah! There it is.**

"Apperation?" Burt asked.

"Disappearing from one place and appearing in another," Ginny told him.

"Feels like you're being sucked through a tube," Harry added on.

**He focused on the smallest town he'd read about in the library at Hogwarts. It was in a rare book that no one had read before, not even his father. When he opened his eyes one last time, he found himself in Lima Ohio.**

"That's where we live," Carol gasped. So that was how it pertained to them. It was possible that Teddy interacted with them during this story.

**"Time to find a place to live," he muttered to himself. To his shock, 350,000 dollars did not get him a lot in terms of a good place to live while on a budget. In the end, he ended up getting an apartment in a rundown area called Lima Heights Adjacent. **

"Ugh," Cooper shuddered. "I remember my dad told Blaine and me to never go there."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"It's somewhat violent," Burt told him.

**Tomorrow he'd get himself registered for classes.**

**"Moony, this was a good idea right?" he asked his kitten. "I'm not being an idiot am I?"**

"Yes," Ginny and Harry nodded.

**Moony looked at him and meowed. Teddy shook his head at the brown tabby. Of course he wasn't being stupid. No way was he going through his last year of Hogwarts dealing with the idiots who whispered behind his back every full moon. Who constantly taunted him because it still took effort in controlling his hair when he got upset at someone.**

"On the other hand," Harry narrowed his eyes at the pages. Maybe it was a good thing his godson left.

**"I think it's time for bed Moony," he said and yawned. Wow, he must have been really tired. Getting into a bed, his last thought was whether Victorie would be mad at him or not.**

"She'll be mad," Ginny predicted.

**That answer came with the morning sunrise. Victorie, it seemed, decided to disregard his request for her not to send a Howler.**

_**THEODORE REMUS LUPIN!**_

"Remus?" Cooper asked.

"Ted's father," Ginny said with a sad smile on her face as she remembered Professor Lupin.

"Who names their kid after one of the two founders of Rome?" Cooper asked. "Isn't that giving a major hint that the kid's a werewolf?"

"Never thought of it like that," Harry said after a few minutes. Cooper could be heard muttering about it being easier to get into Harvard if one actually had brains to back it up.

**it hollered in the early morning hour of four o'clock and promptly startling Teddy out of bed. How'd she get one here so fast? Then he noticed the snowy owl sitting on the windowsill. Hedwig II always seemed to get to where she needed to be quickly.**

"Second best owl in the world," Harry sighed sadly. He still missed Hedwig after all these years.

"Owls?" Carol asked.

"It's how wizards and witches get mail," Ginny told her and couldn't help but smile at the shocked look.

_**HOW COULD YOU BE SO IDIOTIC! WE'RE ALL WORRIED THAT YOU'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! YOU KNOW UNCLE HARRY WAS ABOUT TO SEND OUT THE ENTIRE AUROR**_

"Wizarding police slash soldiers," Harry quickly explained as he saw the confused looks on the faces of the muggles.

_**PATROL FOR YOU WHEN HE WENT INTO YOUR ROOM AND SAW THAT YOU WEREN'T THERE? THE ONLY REASON MCGONAGALL ALLOWED FOR YOU TO STAY AT UNCLE HARRY'S WAS SO YOU COULD GAIN YOUR INTERSHIP WITH THE AURORS EASIER! GRANDMUM'S PACING THE BURROW IN FEAR, STATING THAT IT WAS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE WE GOT HURT IN ONE OF OUR HARE-BRAINED SKEMES. YOU HAD **_**ONE**_** MORE YEAR TED! ONE!**_

"Sometimes, one is one too many," Burt said softly.

_**AT LEAST SEND HEDWIG BACK SO I KNOW YOU GOT THIS! OH, AND DON'T TRY TO SEND A ONE LINER. A NICE LONG NOTE, BUCKO! YOUR BEST FRIEND DESRVES THAT AT LEAST!**_

**In a quieter voice, the howler continued. It was as if Fleur and Bill had been watching as Vic had made the first part and walked away when they thought she'd finished.**

_**Sorry Ted. I wanted to respect your wishes but Mum stated that no boy would ever take a woman seriously if they catered to his every whim. Of course, she thinks we're just friends. She has no idea we're dating**_

"HA!" Harry grinned. "George owes me three galleons."

"Not yet love," Ginny said sweetly. "You bet that they got together in Teddy's fifth year remember."

_**, neither does Dad. Personally, I think what you're doing is very brave. Please write though. I've sent you our parchment, you know the planning one. **_

"Planning parchment?" Cooper raised an eyebrow.

_**Granddad's excited that you're going to live possibly with muggles though they've all thrown that idea out of the possible search options.**_

"Why?" Carol asked. "Wouldn't that be the most logical place to hide and therefore to look?"

Ginny and Harry looked chagrined at that. They hadn't thought of looking in the muggle world in _Britain,_ never mind the States.

_**Love,**_

_**Victorie.**_

**Teddy rubbed a hand over his tired face and scrambled for a pen and parchment.**

_**Sorry for this Victorie, and it couldn't have killed you to send your bloody alarm clock of a Howler at a decent hour? Some of us have school to go to later.**_

"Vic probably forgot about the time difference," Ginny chuckled. "Poor Teddy. He'll be useless in the morning if he doesn't go back to bed soon."

_**Tell Arthur he's right about the muggles. I can trust you two to keep this a secret, right? I'd rather the others not know about this just yet.**_

"Why not young man?" Harry asked sternly.

_**Knowing Harry, he'd fly in on his Firebolt wielding Gryffindor's sword to get me out of whatever trouble he believed me to be in.**_

"Oh," Harry now looked sheepish. "Well, come on!"

"You are overprotective love," Ginny said. "Not that it's unwarranted, but you are."

_**I've enclosed a note of apology for McGonagall, figured it was the least she deserved after allowing that special privilege for me. I'm fine though. I've got Moony and enough money to last me through Christmas.**_

"So odd are we'll see him by Christmas," Ginny said, thankful that Teddy was alright.

_**Seriously though, try to convince Molly that I'm fine. How's James holding up? Merlin, only his first year and he has to deal with all this drama.**_

"James?" Burt asked.

"Our eldest child," Harry said with a smile. "James Sirius Potter—named after my father and my godfather."

_**Try to limit conversations to the parchment okay? The odds I'll actually have muggles over are high and I don't want them thinking I'm odder than I actually am.**_

"And so he doesn't break the Statue of Secrecy," Harry nodded. "Smart thinking Teddy."

_**Love from**_

_**Teddy**_

**He gave both pieces of parchment to the snowy owl, which flew off. It was then that there was a pounding on the door.**

"Who could be at the door?" Ginny gasped, thinking of any possible enemies Ted could have.

"A neighbor coming to complain about the howler?" Harry suggested.

**"What now?" Teddy groaned as he got up. He first made sure that his hair was a normal color—not pink like the last time he'd opened a door.**

"Poor kid," Cooper winced. Though it would be awesome to be able to do that. Actors wouldn't have to deal with any make-up or CGI if they could change at will.

**He still never heard the end of it from the boys in his dorm. Thankfully, it was a light blonde, almost the color of Victorie's hair. His eyes were also a normal color, light green; in honor of his godfather.**

"Not a bad combo," Carol smiled. "No one would suspect a thing."

**"Coming!" he shouted as the pounding on the door continued. He looked down and groaned when he realized that he was only wearing a pair of boxers.**

"Five bucks says an attractive female's going to be behind that door," Cooper said with a smirk.

**Oh well. It was four in the bloody morning! What did the person behind the door expect? For him to be fully dressed and ready to great the day?**

"Burt wakes up at three," Carol said and Ginny winced. Harry refused to wake up any later than six.

"Why?" Harry looked stunned.

"My step-son sleeps like a log," Burt said. "Waking Finn up by five in the morning means I've got to be up at three."

"Ugh," Harry shuddered.

**"Yes?" he asked and had to physically stop his jaw from hitting the floor as he saw the attractive, tanned brunette girl standing right in front of him.**

"Told ya," Cooper smirked.

**"What in the world gives you the right to make all that noise at four in the morning, Goldie?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.**

"And that would be Santana," Carol said, having heard a lot about her from Finn.

"That's the end of the chapter," Harry said. "Who wants to read next?"

"I'll read, if no one minds," Burt said. No one did, and so Harry handed Burt the stack of papers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: I do not own any of the characters from either Glee or Harry Potter. They are property of JK Rowling or Ryan Murphy. Only the part in bold belongs to me, and by that I mean the plot.

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING!**

"This person really loves addressing the fact that she doesn't own anything," Cooper muttered as Burt read.

**The girl was dressed in an outfit, which hugged her curves in all the right places.**

"He's talking about the Cheerio's uniform isn't he?" Carol asked.

"The what?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"It's the name of the cheerleaders," Burt explained. "My son Kurt was one for a time in his sophomore year. The girls wear very…appealing outfits."

**If it hadn't been for the fact that Teddy had seen better looking women than her, he'd insist that the girl in front of him was the best thing to come into his life since sliced bread.**

"Good," Ginny nodded. She did not want to hear about her husband's godson cheating on Victorie.

**"Err…." he said, "girlfriend got a little too loud over the phone. Doesn't like that I'm doing a year abroad."**

"That excuse is not going to work," Burt shook his head. "Even in Lima Heights, the walls are thick enough that someone shouting over the phone wouldn't wake the neighbors."

**He thanked Merlin for the several years of Muggle studies, his grandmother, his godfather and Hermione Granger-Weasley that he knew enough to pass as a muggle. Who knew how badly this could fail otherwise?**

"Very badly," Harry chuckled, never having realized that Teddy actually paid attention when he gave his kids lessons on how to survive in the muggle world.

**"I see," she said, one eyebrow raised. "What brings you from…wherever the hell you're from?"**

"The accent should be obvious," Carol shook her head.

**"Britain," Teddy said with a smile. "Year abroad study."**

**She shook her head. Teddy felt like she was eyeing him the way a buyer would eye a particular slab of beef and felt as if he should have covered up before answering the door.**

"Why?" Cooper asked. "He's more dressed than most of the boys in my dorm at four in the morning."

**"Well looks like we're neighbors," she said. "My name's Santana. Know it, learn it."**

**"Fear it?"**

"I'm pretty sure that's only for the girls," Ginny said. She remembered that type of girl from Hogwarts. One prank from Fred and George allowed Ginny to remain off her radar.

**"Exactly," she gave a smirk and left, giving Teddy a nice view of her butt. Several times he had to remind himself that he had a girlfriend, and Victorie would kill him violently if he cheated on her. Then Fleur would bring him back and kill him again, only to revive him so that Victorie's father could kill him.**

"Nah." Harry shook his head. "Bill would just send Teddy to Charlie, who would feed him to a dragon for breaking his niece's heart."

**"Teddy, what have you gotten your self in now?" he muttered as he sighed, getting into one of the two beds.**

_**He walked through the halls of Hogwarts, excited to get to class. Harry had told him that Neville was the best Herbology professor he could ask for, maybe not as good as Pomona Sprout but she'd retired last year.**_

_**"Oof!" he grunted as he ran into someone.**_

"Ugh," everyone winced. They hated when that happened.

_**"Watch it," the older boy growled and Teddy gulped as he saw it was a Slytherin. **_

"Slytherin?" Carol asked.

"One of the four Houses of Hogwarts," Ginny explained. "Most of the kids who are sorted into that house usually come out of it as evil gits."

_**Now the Slytherins weren't as evil as they were in the past, but they were still gits.**_

_**"Sorry," he almost muttered, and flushed as he knew his hair was probably changing colors freely. The boys laughed and somehow Teddy knew that it wasn't the kind of laugh he heard when his family was happy.**_

Harry growled a little and his hands clenched into fists. Realizing this, he took a breath to calm down. He knew he'd be having a talk with Ted as soon as he got him back home.

_**"Look who it is," the leader sneered. "The werewolf's boy. Why don't you howl for your daddy little firstie?"**_

_**"He can't!" another boy taunted. "Cause someone had the right idea to stamp out werewolves and their cubs. Bet he attacks us the first possible full moon."**_

"Now that's uncalled for!" Carol exclaimed and Cooper had a slightly disturbing look on his face as he glowered at the pages. Teddy, or at least eleven-year-old Teddy, was reminding Cooper of Blaine a tad—and he hated anyone who picked on his brother.

_**The boys laughed again and left; leaving Teddy trembling with unshed tears. Instead of heading to Herbology, he ran to the lavatory and locked himself in a stall. Sitting down on the ground, he began to cry.**_

_Poor Ted. I wish he'd told me,_ Harry thought, looking down at his hands.

**Teddy shot up in bed, wiping his now moist eyes. Whenever he felt secure about anything, that memory always came up to bite him in the rear. He sighed and laid back down.**

**Later that same day, he found himself in front of a rather unintimidating school from the outside. That changed the moment he stepped in and he got shoved into a locker. He hadn't even gotten his class timetable yet!**

"I'll be having a word with Finn later," Carol said with a frown. "He hasn't told me of this."

**"Oi!"**

**He looked around and saw a small boy with brown hair run up to him.**

**"Are you alright?" the boy asked, and the thick accent led Teddy to believe that he was Irish. Teddy couldn't believe it. The boy didn't even know him yet he was making sure he was alright?**

"Some kids are just generally nice," Ginny shrugged though inside she frowned. What had Teddy gone through to be distrustful of any kid who was nice to him at the start?

**"Just a shove," Teddy was quick to reassure the boy. "Nothing I'm not used to with a big family."**

**The boy stared at him for a while. "You British?" he asked.**

"No really?"

**"Yes," Teddy nodded. "You're Irish. Now, if we're done stating the obvious I really have to get my class timetable—err…schedule."**

**He walked away from the boy, not really in the mood to make friends this early in the morning. He also wasn't ready to have the possibility of that boy luring him towards more bullies. That'd happened before.**

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry growled.

_**"Oi! Lupin!"**_

_**A thirteen-year-old Teddy Lupin's head shot up and looked around for the person hissing his name.**_

_**"Over here!"**_

_**He got up and left the library. Teddy grinned when he saw that it was Michael Finch-Flechly. A Ravenclaw, Michael was only a year older than Teddy.**_

"Did Justin and Susan—"

"No love," Harry quickly reassured Ginny. "Justin has an older brother, who got married during our Sixth Year. He had a son soon after."

"Oh."

_**"Hey I was wondering," Michael said. "How's about you and I practice some flying later today?"**_

_**Teddy raised an eyebrow. That was new.**_

_**"Really?" he asked.**_

_**"Yeah!" Michael said. Teddy agreed, but it proved to be a mistake. Instead of flying, Michael lead him to a group full of the bullies from his first year and the others who made his life hell for the remaining two. Being peppered with questions and taunts, Teddy didn't react until shoves started being thrown.**_

"I'm going to have some words with McGonagall," Ginny said. "This can not be going on unnoticed."

_**"Leave me alone!" he shouted, his hair turning fire engine red as his eyes narrowed.**_

_**"Oh look. The freak's pissed off," one of the boys called out.**_

Harry winced at the word 'freak', memories of the Dursleys being brought to the forefront of his mind.

_**"Must be near full moon," another one chuckled. Teddy stormed off, peeved that he had thought Michael had really wanted to befriend him.**_

**He shook his head free of his thoughts and opened the door to the office to get his timetable.**

**The office staff looked at him as if he was a mutant but he was used to that sort of thing from the kids at Hogwarts. Walking down the halls again, he saw the same boy get ruffed up by boys with very dated hairstyles.**

"Hockey team," Carol and Burt said in unison.

**"OI!" he yelled running up to him. Maybe he wasn't interested in getting a friend, but he could stop someone from suffering the same thing he'd suffered through for six years.**

Harry smiled proudly at his godson's actions, happy that despite the actions of others, Teddy was not going to allow it to turn him cold and bitter.

**"Oh, another foreigner," the leader sneered. Teddy saw red. It was bad enough that he had to deal with labels at Hogwarts but he wasn't going to take crap from someone with a hairstyle that his **_**grandfather**_** would have thought to be bad.**

"Teddy, please don't get into a fight," Ginny pleaded.

**"Yeah, I'm a foreigner," Teddy shot back. "But at least I don't look like I've got a rodent on my head."**

"They're not going to like that," Burt winced, having heard about the hockey team from Kurt—or at least, eavesdropping on conversations between Kurt and Finn when they were in the living room.

**"What did you say?" the leader asked, as the group got quiet. Teddy saw the boy run off and was glad at least one of them was going to get out alive.**

**"You heard me," Teddy smirked. "A rodent's on your head. I'd get that checked out if I were you."**

**He made to leave but the boy grabbed him by the shoulder.**

**"No one, and I mean no one, disses the hair," the boy growled as Teddy was shoved into a trash bin. The group laughed and walked away.**

"Come on! Doesn't Schue do something?" Burt exclaimed.

"Schue?"

"Schuester," Carol told the confused wizard. "He's the coach of the Glee club."

**"Hey," a freakishly tall boy came up to him, the Irish boy in tow. "You alright?"**

"Finn," Carol smiled at her son's entrance. "He really is tall for his age."

**"I'm good," Teddy said, struggling to get out. The boy offered a hand, and Teddy took it.**

**"I'm Finn, and this is Rory," the tall boy said. "Rory said you helped him out?"**

**Teddy shrugged. "Just did what I thought was right. But if sticking up for others is a big no-no at this school, thanks for letting me know."**

**He made to leave but Finn chuckled.**

**"It's not," Finn said. "Us glee kids get picked on all the time. It's nice to see someone other than another Gleek stick up for us."**

"That's the Hufflepuff in Ted," Harry grinned. "Always willing to stick up for others."

**Teddy grinned.**

**"So Blondie," Rory said with a smirk, "mind telling us your name?"**

**Teddy thought for a moment. If he told his real name, then he'd get mocked for the rest of his time here. It was time for a normal name. He'd been sure to register under a different name too. Just in case the Aurors started looking for him.**

**"Jonathan," he said. "Jonathan Thomas."**

"Clever," Harry noted. "We Aurors have been looking for a Remus Tonks to tell you the truth, along with Ted's real name."

"You really think he'd pick something that obvious?" Ginny asked.

**"Can we call you John?" Finn asked.**

**"You call me whatever you want as long as it's not late to dinner," Teddy said with a smirk. They walked down the halls chatting before bumping into some girls wearing uniforms.**

"Probably not going to end well," Cooper predicted.

**"Hey Brittney," Rory called but the girl ignored him.**

**"Hey Santana," Finn said to be friendly.**

**"Hey Frankenteen!" Santana shouted back. Finn took it in stride but Teddy saw the flinch.**

Carol sighed. Finn got teased a lot for his height and she knew it bothered her son. She just wished he could learn to roll with the punches and accept his body.

**"So John," Rory asked, "do you sing?"**

**"Happy Birthday," Teddy responded, "not the Beatles version."**

**"The Beatles have a Happy Birthday version?" Rory asked while Finn looked confused as to who the Beatles were. Typical Yank. Wouldn't know good music if it bit them in the rear.**

"HEY!" the three Yanks in the room shouted to defend themselves.

**"Yeah, but why do you ask?" Teddy asked.**

**"Glee needs members," Finn said. "Guy members. We need twelve members to compete at Sectionals and we've only got ten."**

**Teddy shook his head.**

**"Sorry guys. Don't count me in to that. I usually don't get involved in after school events."**

"All he does is study," Harry sighed. He assumed it was his dad's studious nature, but now hearing about his treatment at school, Harry wondered if it wasn't a defense mechanism.

**He walked off only to be met with a shove into a locker. Every minute that wasn't class time was usually met with either a locker push or someone knocking his books down.**

"Common if you're unpopular," Burt told the two Brits.

**"Hi," a very vibrant boy came up to him after seventh period Spanish, "need some help?"**

**"No thanks," Teddy said with a grin, something which was rare for him. He normally didn't smile during school but there was something about this boy with his bright red shirt and black pants that made him want to smile. "I've got this."**

**"Blaine!" another boy called. "Wait up!"**

"Blainers!" Cooper grinned at the mention of his baby brother.

**"Kurt, I'm not going anywhere," Blaine said. "Just seeing if he needed some help."**

Burt couldn't help but smile at the mention of his son, and his son's boyfriend. He was so delighted that Kurt finally had someone who made him as happy as Blaine did.

**Kurt smiled at the other boy and then noticed Teddy.**

**"I'm Kurt Hummel," he said, introducing himself," and this is Blaine Anderson also known as the boy who played the best Tony McKinley High has ever known."**

"Tony?"

"Tony from West Side Story," Burt explained. "It's a play."

**"Kurt, I think I'm the only Tony McKinley High has ever known," Blaine corrected him kindly.**

**"Jonathan Thomas," Teddy said. "Just an average student who'd like to get home right now."**

"Everyone knows the feeling," Carol nodded. She remembered longing for that last period bell to right so she could rush home and nap off the stress of school.

**"Wouldn't we all?" Kurt saw straight through to the humor. "You're new aren't you?"**

**Teddy nodded.**

**"Fair warning, McKinley isn't the nicest to new kids," Kurt said and dragged a protesting Blaine off. Teddy could hear Blaine go on about how they hadn't been too bad with him and Kurt shot back with something about how no one could possibly hate him.**

_With the exception of bigots and homophobes,_ Cooper thought, thinking back to that horrible Sadie Hawkins's dance.

**Arriving to and from school to his little oasis from the bullying across the pond was easy. He just had to disappear, apperate and presto! He was home.**

"Just don't get caught," Harry warned.

**"Hey dad?" he whispered as he petted his cat. "It's me again. Umm….I know I haven't talked in a while but this is important. Am I doing the right thing? It just seems like I've traded one set of bullies for another."**

"Somehow I doubt it," Ginny said softly. "For one thing, it looks as if you'll have friends here."

**He paused for a moment.**

**"At least no one knows me here. I can make friends without wondering if they're only into being my friend because I've got a famous father, mother and godfather."**

Harry looked down. He could easily put himself in Teddy's shoes—in fact, he was in Teddy's shoes when he was younger. He never wanted to do that to his godson.

**Still silence.**

**"Dad?" he whispered again. "I love you Dad. Please, just send me a sign so I'm not just talking to myself."**

"You somewhat are," Burt shrugged.

**He fell asleep in the chair, not noticing the fact that Moony was purring louder than he'd ever done before. Almost as if he was saying **_**I love you too son**_**.**

Harry wiped the tears that were forming from his eyes and looked around. No one's eyes were dry.

"Who wants to read?" he asked.

"I'll read," Carol said and took the pages from her husband.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: The part that is bold is somewhat mine, as is the part that is not bold. The plot is mine, the characters are not.

Carol took the pages and flipped it so she was reading the correct chapter.

"Alright," she said as she cleared her throat. "Chapter Three."

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! I couldn't come up with a song for Teddy to sing so I chose Doe a Dear.**

"Doe a Dear?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"It's a song love," Harry said. "Dudley used to come back from preschool and sing that all the time back when they taught him songs."

**By the end of the week, Teddy honestly was ready to just wave the white flag and join Glee club. Every project the teacher had assigned to him had involved singing in some way, shape or form. Spanish had him perform a rap, **

"Schue loves the raps," Burt shook his head in amusement.

**US History had him make up a song for a famous even in History**

"Finn and Puck got together and made up a song for the Revolution," Carol told Harry and Ginny.

"What revolution?" Ginny asked.

"The American Revolution," Harry whispered to his wife. They'd been taught that in primary school.

**and in English they had to analyze song lyrics. It was almost like Merlin himself was telling Teddy that he should join the club.**

"Merlin?" Cooper asked.

**"Finn!" he caught up to the teen after Geometry. Merlin was that teacher hot! He thought he'd heard some sirens because she was **_**smokin'**_**! He inwardly grimaced at the bad pun. Olive would have smacked him for that.**

"That she would have," Harry chuckled. "Takes after Katie in that regard."

**"Yeah John?" he asked, looking down at Teddy.**

**"Still too late to take you up on your offer to join Glee club?" he asked and Finn grinned.**

"Finn loves finding new members," Carol said. "It's almost like a competition between him and Rachel."

**"What made you change your mind?" he asked.**

**"The universe is taunting with me," Teddy said blandly and Finn stared at him blankly as if he didn't get it.**

"Ted always thinks the universe is taunting him," Harry chuckled.

**"Well, meeting's going on now if you're sure about this," Finn said after a few minutes.**

**"Sure as shit!" Teddy insisted. **

"Language," Harry warned.

"Love, they're pages. Ted can't hear you," Ginny chuckled at her husband's reaction.

**He was sure, sure that it was the sign from his father that he needed to do this.**

Harry sighed, having been in Teddy's shoes himself when he was a kid.

**"Then come on!"**

**Finn walked him into the choir room, where Teddy saw Blaine and Kurt sitting. Well, Blaine was sitting; Kurt was staring out the window. Teddy'd find out from Finn just what was so interesting from that window later.**

Burt looked curious at that, and made a mental note to ask Kurt when they got through with this.

**"Finn, where do you keep getting these new members?" a brunette girl asked.**

**"Wouldn't you like to know Rachel?" Finn teased her kindly. "How do you know that he's here to try out?"**

"Why else would he be there?" Cooper asked.

**"You'd really bring someone here just to watch?" a blonde girl raised an eyebrow.**

**"Okay, so he's here to try out," Finn shrugged.**

**"That means we're almost back to where we were before Mercedes jumped ship!" an Asian boy said with excitement.**

"Mike," Carol smiled. She adored all of Finn's friends, and thought that it was a shame that they didn't come around the house as often as they did when Finn was dating Quinn.

**The teacher walked in and Teddy rolled his eyes when he saw that it was the Spanish teacher.**

**"Hello everyone," he said.**

**"Mr. Schue," Finn said, "my friend John like'd to audition, if that's alright?"**

**"Of course it is Finn," Schue said with a grin. "The more the merrier!"**

**Teddy walked up and stood in the center of the room. He objected to being called Finn's friend, he barely knew the kid! He knew that Rory liked him but that was about it.**

That was the thing about Ted, Harry thought. You couldn't just assume anything about him.

**He thought for a moment. He honestly hadn't given any thought as to what he was going to sing. He decided to just go with it and sing the first thing that came out of his mouth.**

_**Let's start at the very beginning**_

_**A very good place to start**_

_**When you read you begin with**_

_**A-B-C**_

_**When you sing you begin with do-re-mi**_

_**Do-re-mi**_

_**Do-re-mi**_

_**The first three notes just happen to be**_

_**Do-re-mi**_

_**Do-re-mi**_

_**Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti**_

_**Oh, let's see if I can make it easier**_

_**Doe, a deer, a female deer**_

_**Ray, a drop of golden sun**_

_**Me, a name I call myself**_

_**Far, a long long way to run**_

_**Sew, a needle pulling thread**_

_**La, a note to follow sew**_

_**Tea, I drink with jam and bread**_

_**That will bring us back to do...oh oh oh**_

_**Doe, a deer, a female deer**_

_**Ray, a drop of golden sun**_

_**Me, a name I call myself**_

_**Far, a long long way to run**_

_**Sew, a needle pulling thread**_

_**La, a note to follow sew**_

_**Tea, I drink with jam and bread**_

_**That will bring us back to Do**_

_**Do re mi fa so la ti do, so do**_

Harry and Ginny couldn't help the chuckles that came out of their mouths. It didn't help that Cooper was right out laughing and even Burt and Carol had small smiles twitching at their lips.

**"That was amazing!" Rachel said instantly.**

**"Mr. Schue, if you don't let him on the team you're crazy!" Finn said, after staring at him in shock. Teddy was positive that they were just saying that. **_**I mean, I sang a scale for Merlin's sake!**_** he thought.**

"If Rachel said it was amazing..." Burt said. "The kid's good."

**"I thought you said you only sang Happy Birthday?" Rory asked Teddy, slightly amused.**

"Easy to be," Harry said, slightly stunned.

**"Meh, you win some, you lose some," Teddy shrugged, deciding to shrug off the feeling of awkwardness for now. "So, am I on?"**

**"You're on," Mr. Schue nodded and Teddy felt himself grin wider than he'd ever done before. After that day, he wrote a long note to Victorie explaining everything.**

**000000000**

**Oh Ted! I'm so glad, and was ecstatic when I saw that you'd written. I told you that you should have gone out for Glee the year before it got shut down.**

"They cut Glee club?" Ginny gasped. "But the concert the first day of Second Year was amazing."

"I know!" Harry exclaimed. "Remember the giant frogs?"

_**How's Harry?**_

**Miserable! Kingsley had to order him to stay home, he was snapping at everyone when he was at work, according to Uncle Ron. Aunt Ginny's been staying with us, hopping that you might show up here.**

Burt looked over at Harry with a small smile. "Hey, at least you know he's safe now."

"Yes, and I'll be having a little talk with Victorie about keeping important information from us," Harry grumbled.

**You haven't told anyone?**

**I'd never betray your trust Ted, and I think it's sweet that you're using your father's middle name as your false name.**

"Should have thought of that," Harry muttered under his breath.

**Thanks Vic. Got to run. Finn and Rory said they'd be picking me up today. Said something about not wanting the newest member of Glee to be an easy target.**

"How sweet!" Carol smiled.

**Okay Ted! Love you!**

**Teddy rolled up the parchment and put it in a secret drawer. It'd been a week since he'd joined Glee, so he really didn't see the point in the guard duty Rory and Finn were giving him.**

**"Coming!" he shouted as he ran to the door. There, standing in front of his door, was Santana.**

"Why?"

**"Can I help you?" Teddy asked. Santana had gone out of her way to insult the New Directions when she could but this was the first time she'd made a house call.**

"Uh-oh!" Cooper groaned. "This is going to be awkward to the max."

**"Just wanted to give you fair warning," Santana said. " Just because you got on the Glee Club doesn't mean you don't need to worry. New Directions might not be there after Sectionals when the Troubletones kick their asses."**

"Bet she's eating those words now," Burt muttered under his breath.

**"Look Santana," Teddy rolled his eyes, "believe what you want. But I don't care, and how did you know I got into the Glee Club."**

**"Please!" Santana scoffed. "A blind, deaf person without a nose could audition and Mr. Schue would still let him in if the person could sing or dance."**

"True," Carol and Burt nodded.

**"Seriously?" Teddy asked.**

**Santana smirked, and Teddy noted that he was the only member of New Directions that she was actually pretty decent to.**

"Well that's good," Harry smiled.

**"Well, see you in school Blondie," she said walking off without answering his question. It was then that Finn walked up.**

"Good timing," Cooper noted.

**"Dude, you must be psychic or something," he said, not noticing Santana walking off. "How'd you know I was coming to the door?"**

"Finn," Carol shook her head as she sighed exasperatedly.

**"I didn't," Teddy said in a bland voice. Honestly, he was getting sick and tired of Finn all the bloody time. This was getting almost worse than the bullies, being dealt with and having to hang with a hypocrite. How many times in the past week had Teddy watched Finn slowly bully Blaine just because he dared to speak when Finn did?**

Carol frowned and made a mental note to talk to Finn about this. That couldn't go on!

_**Honestly, even though the girls left because of Rachel or that's what I've heard—thanks to my unlimited supply of Extendible Ears—the boys should form their own group because of Finn. **_**Teddy thought.**

"What are extendible ears?" Burt asked.

"Prank product made by my brother," Ginny said with a grin.

**"Well come on," Finn said. "Mr. Schue said he had something to show us on the stage today."**

"Wonder what it is?" Harry asked.

**Teddy tagged along, wondering just what it was that was so important that Finn had to come with him. While he liked the Glee kids, he also liked being by himself. It was easier to have one-way conversations with himself than having to avoid insulting the person who could best prevent locker slams and slushie facials.**

"That's it," Carol sighed.

"I'll read ma'am," Cooper said and took the papers from her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I only own the plot of this fanfic.

"Okay," Cooper sighed and took the pages. "Chapter Four."

**Teddy stood off to the side as Mr. Schue and Ms. C sang.**

"Who's Ms. C?" Ginny asked.

"The coach for the Troubletones," Carol replied. "An all-girl Glee group that was disbanded a few weeks ago."

**He wondered if that was what life would be like if his parents were still around but then shook his head. He didn't need to think of things like that.**

"It does not do to dwell on dreams," Harry sighed as he muttered the wise words under his breath.

**"We're not teaming up," Santana said, pulling Teddy out of his daydreams. Mr. Schue reassured her that they weren't but instead they were having a mash-off. Teddy shook his head, amused at the Americans. Didn't they know that the only things that deserved to be mashed were potatoes?**

"Ah Schue's doing his mash-off of the year," Burt chuckled. "I remember Kurt telling me about that one time."

**"Hey John!" Rachel shouted as he walked to class. He waited for her and chuckled. He honestly liked her. Rachel reminded him of Rose, determined to get a head and driving everyone mad in order to do so, and Rose was only nine!**

"We sure this girl isn't somehow related to Hermione?" Ginny asked with an eyebrow raised. "That sounds almost scary!"

"We can ask Hermione if she has any relatives on Ted's side of the pond," Harry said with a chuckle.

**"Yeah Rach?"**

**"So I've got your vote for Senior Class president right?" she asked.**

**"I told Kurt I'd vote for him," Teddy said. "Sorry Rachel. I promised a friend and I'm not going to go back on that promise."**

"Good kid," Burt smiled, pleased that Teddy was going to keep his promise and not just blow his kid off because Kurt was gay.

**He walked off, without hearing what she was going to say.**

**"John!"**

**He turned to see a hand shove him up against the wall.**

"OI!" Ginny and Harry shouted, more than slightly peeved by that behavior.

**"What Rick?" he spat. Rick the hockey player was right in his face, as usual at this time. The only thing useful about these elections was that he now knew the name of his tormentor.**

"Burt, can I come with you when you go to the Principle?" Harry almost growled the request.

"Sure Harry," Burt nodded but inwardly smirked. Having another parent back him up might just make Figgins realize that a change needed to happen and fast.

**"Aww! Isn't this cute? The little homo has decided to try to stick up for himself," Rick taunted.**

**"I'm not gay," Teddy glared at the boy. He had heard that insult before since joining Glee club, but he had to admit that it was a better insult than 'Freak" or "Cub".**

"There's nothing wrong with being gay," Cooper piped up.

"We know that," Harry said with a smile. "One of our most respected Headmasters was gay and people begged him to lead the Wizarding World."

"Never took the position," Ginny sighed. "It always bugged people why that was."

**"You sure hang around Hudson and Hummel a lot for that statement to have any weight!"**

**The sight of Finn and Rory once more gave Teddy joy but also it saddened him a little. Was he so weak that he had to rely on others to come to his rescue?**

"Relying on others does not make you weak young man!" Ginny scolded and then turned on Harry. "He spent too much time with you when he was young."

"Oi!"

"Well all this suffering in silence. Who does that remind you of?"

**"Hey!"**

**"What are you gonna do?" Rick sneered.**

**"Leave him alone or I'll get Coach Bieste!" Finn yelled, causing the hockey player to scatter.**

"At least there's someone there who'll look out for the kids," Burt sighed in relief.

**"You okay?" Rory asked.**

**"I'm fine," Teddy smiled. "Thanks guys."**

**"No problem," Finn grinned. Santana walked up to them and Teddy shook his head at their little insult off. Honestly, he'd heard better insults from a first year Slytherin than from the two of them.**

"Probably directed at him," Harry muttered and then rubbed his hand over his eyes. Where had he gone wrong in raising his godson that Teddy couldn't even tell him when he had problems?

**"Dogdgeball," Finn said, his eyes almost gleaming with delight. Santana nodded and Teddy couldn't help but be afraid. He briefly wondered what all he missed in his musing.**

**It turned out that his sense of fear was right. Later that day, the two teams met in the gym, wearing uniforms.**

**"Umm….what are the rules?" he asked just as Rory went to open his mouth.**

**"Don't die," Puck offered.**

"That's actually good advice," Harry nodded, having played dodgeball in his youth. Dudley loved to try to get him out on the first try.

**"Well that was helpful," he muttered as he got into position. Teddy fiddled with the string on his gym shorts and ducked as the first barrage of rubber balls got sent his way. All the while, folks around him were singing. Honestly, Americans were weird. After a while, Teddy realized that it was a little like Quidditch, and at least was able to start getting on the offensive. Still, it didn't prevent the three balls to the midsection.**

"OOH!" Everyone winced as Cooper read that.

"That'll be painful," Burt felt sorry for the kid.

**"Ugh," he winced as Santana beaned Finn straight in the face. "That'll leave a mark."**

"So that's how he got that!" Carol exclaimed in realization.

**He walked up to Finn, just as Santana started pelting Rory with the balls.**

**"Stop it!" Kurt shouted as he ran to Rory's defense. "We're better than this!"**

**"Whatever Grandma," Santana sneered.**

**Teddy gasped when he saw that Rory was bleeding. He glared at Santana. It was time for his Marauder blood to come out in force.**

"This'll be good," Harry couldn't help but smirk. "Ted's pretty laid back but when you piss him off, that's when the prankster gets awakened."

**0000000000**

_**Honestly Ted. It was just a game. People bleed all the time in Quidditch! **_

**Vic, if it was just about the blood I'd ignore it. It's not. Santana did that after the game was over. **

"He is such a Hufflepuff," Ginny said with a loving smile.

_**Personally, I think Finn's a moron. From what you described, the bloke's a giant. How'd she hit him in the face and he not have time to duck is beyond me. **_

__"That's my son you're talking about," Carol said with a glower.

**You've got a point there. **

_**If it helps, he deserves it from what you told me about him. Honestly, those people look up to him and he can't help out about the bullies? **_

"Oh," Carol said softly and reaffirmed her decision to have a talk with her son.

**Of course not.**

_**You've done something, I hope? **_

**Taken attention off of Rory and Kurt only to put it on myself. **

"That isn't good," Burt winced. "Some of those guys get pretty brutal."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Throwing people in dumpsters, slushie facials, locker slams….unless McKinley has changed since I went there."

"Let's hope it has," Ginny said softly.

_**Ugh. Don't get hurt, okay? **_

**When do I ever get hurt? **

_**When you dance. By the way, I want a memory of your group's performance yesterday. Seeing you in a fake mustache would be to die for. **_

__"Ditto!" Harry exclaimed.

**Who said it was fake? **

**There was a moment where Teddy was sure that Vic had given up and just burst out laughing.**

"Bill did say he heard something odd coming from Vic's room around that time," Ginny shook her head.

_**I'm back. **_

**So who's given up yet? **

"He really asked that?" Burt couldn't help but inquire. Didn't the kid know that he had family who loved him?

_**No one. Aunt Hermione's been pestering Uncle Ron every day if there's any new leads from the Aurors, according to Rose. Everyone else has been asking your friends. **_

__"Not that it did us any good," Harry grumbled

**Vic, I've only got two friends. You and Olive Wood in Ravenclaw. **

_**Yeah, they've already asked her. Oliver's been asking the foreign teams if you've been to any games. **_

**Yeah, because if I've run away I'll be sure to catch up on a Quidditch game. **

"I can just feel the sarcasm," Carol couldn't help but chuckle. "Joys of raising a teenager."

_**You can ease up on the sarcasm, love. Uncle Harry already told Oliver that, along with Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. **_

**How's Gran? **

_**Swearing to ground you if you've gotten hurt. Ted, the woman lost her daughter, son-in-law and husband to the last war. You're her last family. **_

__"Nice guilt trip," Harry smirked. "She'll do well in treating the Aurors who get hurt."

"How'd you know Vic wanted to be a Healer?" Ginny asked.

"Who do you think got her that internship?" Harry shrugged. "Susan was working the admissions at the time and I went to talk to her."

**What was the guilt trip for? **

_**Oh, I figured you'd protest her decree. I know you Ted, even if you get a mad idea such as leave the country because of bullies. **_

**I'm not going to defend my plan again Vic. **

_**Okay, okay! By the way, Scorpius is doing fine in case you'd like to know. James, on the other hand, has begun to prank all the morons who bullied you. **_

__"We'll have to reward him for that," Harry muttered under his breath. While James would be punished for any cruelty towards other students, sticking up for his godbrother earned a reward.

**Give him a chocolate frog from me in thanks. **

_**How about you do it yourself when you come home. When are you coming home? **_

**Teddy thought for a moment.**

**I'll see if I can sneak in to see you and him around Christmas. **

"He didn't really sneak," Ginny shook her head in amusement.

_**I'll hold you to that. Got to go. Uncle Harry's coming and I think I'd be treated to an interrogation if he saw our parchment. **_

__"No….yeah," Harry admitted.

**Kay. Love you Vic. **

**Teddy rolled up the parchment and stuck it in his desk drawer. He sighed and leaned back. Teddy knew that it'd been two weeks since the dogdeball game and still he'd done nothing to avenge Rory.**

"All the best plans take time," Burt shrugged.

**"Coming!" he shouted as someone pounded on his door. Opening it up, he stood in shock at the sight it unveiled. Santana, crying, in the rain.**

"What's she doing there?" Cooper asked in shock.

**"Santana!" he gasped. "What are you doing here? Come in!"**

**He hurried her into the apartment, leading her to a chair. Teddy grabbed a blanket and draped it around her shoulders. The girl was dripping wet, her Cheerio uniform sticking to her like glue.**

"The poor girl," Ginny gasped; the maternal instinct coming out in spades. "What happened to her?"

**"What happened?" he asked gently. Santana may not have been his favorite person at the moment, but she was crying. Something or someone upset her. Santana didn't answer, instead she just kept crying.**

"This is bad," Harry said softly. In his head, he couldn't help but think if there was wizard involvement.

**"I'll go make some tea," he said and got up to the kitchen. Moony hopped up on Santana's lap to try to comfort her. Teddy watched her pet him with shaky hands.**

**"T-thanks," she said as Teddy handed her a cup.**

**"What happened, Santana?" Teddy asked.**

**There was a moment's pause and then Santana looked at him. It honestly shocked Teddy to see this confident girl so shaken.**

**"I came out to my parents tonight," she said. "Mi papi kicked me out."**

"I'll make the guest room ready when we get out of here," Carol said instantly over the uproar that came from Burt and Cooper.

"Came out?" Ginny asked.

"It means she told her parents she's gay," Cooper said as bluntly as possible. "Her father kicked her out for it."

"That's horrible!" Harry cried, outraged. "Ginny, don't we have properties in Ohio?"

"I don't know," Ginny said with a look in her eyes, "but I know George just bought a couple of houses near Lima that he want to turn into warehouses. I'll talk to him when we get out of here."

When Cooper calmed down, he continued to read.

**Teddy froze. There was no way that the words I'm sorry could make her feel better. But why did she come to him?**

**"Mi mama already knew," she continued. "Said that she saw it on the television."**

"How?" Harry asked.

**"Wait, what?" Teddy said, shocked. Santana, probably from her hysteria, told him the entire thing and he honestly wanted to go kill Hudson at the moment. **

"What does my son have to do with this?" Carol asked.

_Maybe the guest room wouldn't be a good idea_, Burt thought with an inward wince. He thought he knew what was implied but he wasn't sure.

**He led Santana to his room and let her sleep on the bed. He took the couch.**

_**Here's to hoping I don't end up in Azkaban in the morning,**_** he thought as he closed his eyes.**

"Azkaban?" Cooper asked.

"Wizard Prison," Ginny replied. "I'll read the next chapter by the way."


End file.
